Frosty Nights
by CeePi-chan
Summary: A Jack FrostXreader story.. You,The Mother of spring (aka Mother Spring) are Jack's best Friend since you first step into this "guardian" thing .. What if Jack fell inlove with you,but you didn't know..How would you deal with this situation? Don't be shy to leave a review XD
1. Chapter 1

Frosty Nights

ReaderXjackXoc.. Nyan!

Chap1: Introducing Her

Disclaimer: rise of the guardians is NOT mine

"Hey! Frost!" You waved at the young man with a warm smile.. You were great friends since the first time you became the guardian of Spring

"What's with the idiotic Smile?" You sat down beside the handsome young lad... He looked at you

"Eh.. What were you saying?"

"Someone's day dreaming.." You playfully punched Jack at the arm..he laughed.. He doesn't know that you fancy him.. But there were moments that you can't hide the feeling..

"Who are you dreaming about?" You questioned him

"Eh.. I saw this Girl, She was Pretty, she had silky long hair, beautiful brown eyes and ruby red lips, she even had a caring attitude!" Jack stood up.. Wearing a Big smile on his face..

"So you fancy her~" you said with a teasing tone

"N-No! I d-do not! She's just beautiful and stuff.."

"And you fancy her.."

"Ehrr! I do not!"

"Let me tell you, let's go to her house When the sun sets.. And I'll teach you how to impress a girl"

"Really? What if she doesn't sees me"

"You? Not be seen? Impossible!"

"That's a promise then?"

"Yah it is"

"Thanks.. (Y/N) you're the best" the jolly young lad squeezed you tight in a warm, loving hug.. You blushed furiously

"That's enough.. You need to save energy for tonight.. So this is goodbye then, see you at around 7"

"I'll be earlier than seven.. Goodbye.."

The two of you parted ways.. You admit it, you were quite jealous.. The way that girl made Jack smile..

Time eventually passed it was already 6 30 pm.. You flew to your meeting place.. You saw jack playing with the snow

"You're Early" you whispered to jack

"Wha-ha *tumbles down* don't scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry.. So where's the house, lead me."

Jack took hold of your hand

"Whatever you do don't let go" you blushed as Jack said this.. You and jack flew to a certain place... Suddenly,Your hand slipped..

"J-jjjjaaacccckk" before you could hit the ground jack was there to catch you.. You burried your face in his chest

"I told you to hold tight, silly" he stroke your hair while flying upward..

"Ehh soorrry!" You kept your face burried in his chest until you've reached your destination..

"Hey, Spring.. We're here"

"We're here? Where's the girl?" You looked at the frozen windows..

"There she is.. She's asleep" jack pointed at a window colored pink.. A beautiful young lady.. About his age.. Laid asleep..

"She's wonderful" your eyes widen at the sight, but in your mind you were jealous

"What should I do?" Jack looked at you

"Kiss her.. In the lips.. She wouldn't notice!"

"W-what?!"

"Just do it!"

Jack slowly opened the window.. He took a few steps near the beautiful young lady.. He bowed down and landed a kiss on the lady's lips you stood there shocked, you regretted instructing jack what to do suddenly you saw the girl's eyes open..

"JACK" you whispered

Jack opened his closed eyes.. The Girl's awake.. Before the girl could possibly scream.. Jack covered her mouth with his palm

"Don't scream.. I'll take this off.. Don't scream"

The girl calmed down, jack let go of the girl's mouth

"Who are you?, and what are you doing here!" The girl Touched Jack's cheek.

"Cold... You must be.. No.. Jack Frost!"

"And you already know me!, that girl in the window is (Y/N) guardian of spring.."

The girl looked at your envious eyes.. She smiled and looked back at jack..

"Prove to me that you're Jack frost.." Her eyes locked on Jack, still amuse, the girl looked away, Jack stood up.. He kissed the girl's cheek.. The girl shivered when jack's lips touched her delicate skin while you.. You stood there ready to punch her.. She signal for jack to move a little bit closer with her finger.. Jack thought that the Girl wanted more but suddenly

"Pak!" You heard a painful noise.. You saw that jack was slapped by the girl

"Ouuccchh.." You watched by the window

"Thats for kissing me in the cheeks" the girl pinched jack's arm

"Oooooouuuuccchhh!" Jack screamed in pain

You laughed by the window.. Then you decided to go in..

"Sorry, jack is kinda of a flirt.." You said..

"I see," the girl curled up in her bed.. Still in the state of shock

"Hey! By the way what's your name?"

"I'm Saki.. Call me Ki.."

"Ok Ki.. I'm (Y/N) guardian of the spring.. But you can call me Spring.. Short for Mother Spring"

"I've read a lot about you lately.. And fascinating stories"

"Really?! Wow"

Jack stood up still in pain,

"I think its time to leave, Spring?"

"But" you replied..

"But you've just came here..." Ki stood up...

"Well, we need to continue our duties as Guardians.." Jack stood ny the window ready to leave

"SPRING!?" He screamed at you.. You followed jack out of the window..

"Goodbye!" Jack shouted out..

"Do come back tomorrow!" The girl smiled at jack.. Which made you jealous

"We will!" Jack flew away.. You catch up with him then questioned him

"Have plans for tomorrow?"

"Hell yeah!"

Chap 1 end..

Sorry, I didn't focus on you in this chapter.. But the next chapter will surely be about you.. :) patience my friends..

-CeePi-chan-


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2: Bitter-sweet candy

"You'll be joining me tomorrow right?" Jack flew on top of you...

"Heh?!, emm.. I'm kinda busy tomorrow.. Spring is fast approaching.. I'm sorry" you looked at jack..

"Eehh.. Its ok.. Wish you luck on spring!

"Wish me what?"

"Ehh Nothing, Goodnight!"

"Goodnight"

The two of you went back to your quarters.. You collapse into your bed made out of Soft cotton.. You lied to jack about the "Spring is approaching" thing... You just don't want to see the face of that girl again.. You closed your eyes.. Then you fell into a deep slumber..

"Morning sleepy head"

A heavy voice awaken you.. You opened your eyes.. You saw bunnymund.

"Eh, bunnymund... Why so early?" You stood up.. Still rubbing your eyes..

"2 more months before spring.. You need to prepare already, by the way you are THE SPRING FAIRY.."

"Its Mother Spring.. Dufus!"

"Eh are you a mother, Nope"

"I'm the MOTHER OF SPRING"

"Hehe, North's gonna Meet you today..."

"Where's Jack?"

"Jack, he left early.. He said he nesed to meet someone.."

"Saki.. I'm going after him!"

"Don't forget your Beloved Winter jacket.. You'll die if you do"

"Haha" you walked back and snatched your jacket .. This jacket was a gift from jack, the very first gift he gave to you..Then you flew to jack's favorite Hang out I mean YOU and jack's Favorite hang out ,as you Rushed to that certain place you heard chuckles... You stopped and hid at the tree branch

"Beautiful isn't it?"

You saw jack and saki

"Its SO Beautiful" saki stared at the frozen Branches

"As beautiful as You!"

Your heart suddenly ached.. Tears were flowing... You gripped your jacket tight.. Then released it You emerge into the cold snow.. You knew that a fairy like you Would die because of snow.. But you didn't care.. The only thing you cared about was to find your happy place

"So will you help me or will you not.." Jack told Saki

"Eh, I could help with the Confessing thing.. But its up to you to make it Brighter and memorable"

"THanks"

"When would you plan to confess to spring?"

"Tomorrow.. When the moon shines brightly..."

"Wow that's romantic"

"Hehe"

"I'm gonna teach you then, we'll make the preparations.."

Cold, You shivered.. Your lips frost-bitten and wings frozen.. Your body cannot take the Temperature anymore..It was 6 pm already.. You survived for 10 hours.. But as you stay longer..your body warmth drops. A thousand memories flew through your mind.. But the one that shone most was Jack giving you an Amulet... Amulet? You look at your neck.. An amulet..

Flashback

"When you need heat just bite this amulet.."

"And since when did I believe in beliefs."

"Heh! Check out the Frost! They say I'm a folklore But I'm true"

"Well, Thank you then"

"Haha..Promise me you'll never leave my side"

"Yeah, I promise"

You came back to your senses.. You bit the amulet... Then A Very Bright Light shone.. You closed your eyes.. Then in just seconds you felt warmth.. You opened your eyes and saw you were wearing a winter dress...

"Jack," You stood up.. Then you flew out of the cave you hid in

"Jack!" Bunny screamed at jack..

"Where's (Y/n).. North's been waiting for her since morning.."

"Morning?" Jack questioned

"She was after you this morning"

"WHAT?!, morning?"

"I thought, eh.."

"I'm going back to our Hang out"

Jack flew to your hang out..he searched for any possible signs of you..then he spotted your jacket..

"(Y/n)" he looked at the road ahead it was windy and cold he saw tracks of fairy dust

"(Y/N)!" He ran into the forest

"(Y/N)!"

"Jack?" You heard his voice from a far distance

"Jack!" You screamed out

"(Y/N)" jack scrambled.. Making his way through but suddenly... He stumbled into a pack of wolves

"Damn.." He took out his staff he attacked them one by one

"Jack! " You screamed.. The you saw a figure.. Being attacked by wolves? You ran.. As fast as you can.. As you go nearer.. The figure is... Is... Is JACK! You ran to his aid

"Jack!" You jumped in the fight..

"(Y/N) I'm glad you're safe" jack said while punching a wolf out- cold

"I'm glad you're still alive"

"Haha"

The fight lasted for minutes.. When suddenly

"Arggh" jack was scratched in the arm

"Jack!" You burned the last wolf with your power

"Ehh.. I'm ok.. Its just a tiny scratch.." Jack stood up.. You can see in his face that it was painful

"Let me see" You look closer.. Jack's wound was Deep..

"Next time be careful" you picked up some dried leaves then weaved it.. You then sprinkled a little healing potion at jack's wound then enclosed it with the woven leaves

"Thanks"

"Let's get back to the quarters, its freezing here.."

You were about to fly when jack suddenly carried you..

"Put me down!" You screamed..

"No, I will not..."

Jack was strong.. You can't quarrel with him..

You treasured the minutes... You fell asleep while you were traveling..

"Hey!"

You woke up in your soft bed.. With Jack sitting beside you

"You must be very tired.. I must leave you now.." Jack stood

"Jack, do you have a Relationship with saki" that words just slipped out of your mouth you curled up in the side of the bed

"No, I don't have an a relationship with her because I have someone else.." He smiled at you..then He left your room..

"Someone else?"

You fell asleep while thinking of that "SOMEONE ELSE"

You woke up it was 9 am.. You scrambled through your bathroom door, you've done the necessary things already.. You wore a green leaf skirt with matching Dark-green leggings and a rose T-shirt..

When you were about to leave you forgot something..

"My jacket!"

You found your jacket neatly folded with a letter in it..

"Meet me in the hang-out 7 pm.. XD,jack"

You flew to North's WorkHouse.. There he told you a Long lecture about " If Spring fails" and "they need to believe in you" and many many more, The lecture Lasted 7 hours, to your suprise it was already 6 pm you flew to the recent hang-out as you reached there you heard a familiar Voice

"(Y/N)!"

Chap 2 end

Hehe! Thank you for reading!..

Tune in for the next chap! The grand ending

CeePi-chan signing out..


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

"Huh?"

You were suprised to see Jack.. Holding a Guitar With Saki then you were shocked to hear him sing... He has this Beautiful romantic voice that you never heard.. You thought that he was singing the song to saki.. But when he turned to you ,Your tears started falling...You don't know why.. He flew beside you (Still singing) then He smiled at you..

"I Love you, (Y/N) I'm not Inlove with saki.. I just needed help from a love guru"

"Its True" saki yelled from the back..

You laughed then confessed

"Yeah, and I was jealous"

The tears in your eyes couldn't stop falling

"Hey! I'm sorry.. I've hurt you" Jack frowned

"I accept your apology.." You wrapped him around your arms then whispered

"And I Love you too"

"Ehnk you two need private space, I'm leaving.." Saki said

"Eh WE'RE NOT gonna -" you landed a kiss on jack's lips.. He blushed Furiously..then you parted your lips from his

"WooHooh!" Jack went crazy! Then he calmed down

"Well wanna have dinner then?" He asked you

"Sure"

What happens next ? Its yours to imagine CeePi-chan signing out

Jack: And Jack Frost Too..

Me: Jack! How did you..

Jack: You forgot to lock the Door..

Me:*turns to readers* Goodbye dear readers.. I LOVE YOU! *flying kiss*

Jack: And I love you more! *Winks at fan Girls*

North: What a beautiful site! Two guardians exchanging I Love YoUs how romantic!

Me: *Looks at north strangely* What did you say..

North: Nothing.. Hehe *paranoid*

Me: ehehe *Locks Door*

Jack: While north, My man, gets continusly punched in the stomach.. Or tummy Let me advertise my hair gel.. Frosty Tips

Me: Stop adverstising! *attacks jack*

Jack: Help! * gets thrown into a cage of fangirls* They're gonna rape me!

Me: well have fun getting raped..


End file.
